Heaven Ain't So Sweet
by Clueless Naruto-kun
Summary: She had been sold off. No, not sold, given. Then sent to a new school without warning. A boarding school none the less. And to top it all off she was rooming with her new fiance whom she still hadn't met. Yes, Hinata Hyuga's life was perfect right now.
1. Of First Impressions

A/N: Wow. This chapter is very short. I know, I know. But the second will be _much _longer. Promise!

**Heaven Ain't So Sweet**

_Of First Impressions_

She had been sold off.

No, not even sold. Given. And to a man she hadn't even met.

Sent to a new school without warning. A boarding school none the less.

And to top it all off she was rooming with her fiance.

Hinata Hyuga's life was just _perfect_ right now.

- -

"Are you sure about this Hinata-sama?"

Hinata nodded and smiled as much as she possibly could. "I have no choice Neji-nii-san. Kohana High sounded like a good school when ever you talked about it." She heard her older cousin sigh loudly, blowing off steam. "Never mind." The car became quiet. It was uncomforable. And everyone knows what uncomfortable silences mean. "N-Neji. . ." Hinata saw her cousin cast a look at her before turning back to the road. She took this as a signal to continue. "Thank you," Her bottom lip became locked between her teeth as she struggled with her words. "for taking me before Itachi-kun showed up." A river of tears built up, but she refused to let them fall.

"Think nothing of it."

Hinata nodded and lifted her head phones to her ears. She had a few hours left and she wanted to sleep off her worries intell then.

- -

With a jump Hinata woke. The car had stopped. Neji had already gotten out of the car and was heading to trunk. She rubbed her eyes and opened the door, noting that it was well past sun down. "Neji-nii let me. You've done so much already." For the first time since he had picked her up she smiled truthfully as she grabbed one of her two bags.

"I'll help you to your dorm." She nodded and closed the trunk after he picked the heavier of the two bags up. "What's the number of your dorm Hinata-sama?"

She froze.

Only three people knew of her living arrangements.

Her fiance, her father, and her fiance's father.

Neji was not told for many reasons. Mainly because he could go completely insane if he found his little 'sister' was living with a male other than someone from the Hyuga household.

"Ano. . . Could you drop me off infront of the dorms? I'd like to find my room alone if you don't mind nii-san." Hinata hurried towards the dorms before Neji could question her.

- -

Neji mentioned he would pick her up infront of the dorms the next morning to go to the office and pick up her schedule. She was overjoyed that he didn't ask her about her dorm number again, though she knew she couldn't hide it for long.

With her Ipod on and bags in hand Hinata truged down the quiet halls looking at the door numbers.

In her mind she thanked Kami she wasn't in tears. She was happy. Well not all smiles and rainbows happy, but more of a content kind of happy. In moments she would meet her fiance. Okay, now she was frightened. She had heard her father talk highly of the family she was marrying into. That wasn't what scared her though, it was her fiance.

Her thoughts were interupted by a loud, female moan that overpowered the muisic blaring in her ears. Curiously, Hinata lowered her headphones to rest around her neck and searched for the door where the noises were coming from.

Her lips mouthed out a silent 'oh' as she reached the door with the numbers 256. Her new dorm and the home to the sickly sexual moans of the female on the other side of the door. Wait. . . Wasn't her fiance a male?


	2. Of Meetings and Soccer Balls

**Disclaimer!!! Don't sue me. I'm to young to owe that much money!**

**A/N**: Second chapter! Well this is a first to me. I rarely write a second chapter to any of my stories. But I've made it a goal to not only start this story, but finish it! . It's that or have my usal beta come back in a week and kick my ass! So intell then deal with my mistakes, pleaaaaase! And I always could use another beta!

Oh, and the mysterious fiance will be revealed in this chapter. You'll never guess who though. Hint: It's not Gaara.

**Warning**: Sakura bashing. OCCness.

**Heaven Ain't So Sweet**

_Of Meetings and Soccer Balls_

Okay, now she had the right to cry right?

In her confusion she had managed to drop her bags, run in a random direction, and end up alone in the middle of the soccer field. Her mind raced through her options. A) Call her father. That was a dud. Her father would say she made it up to get out of the marriage. B) Call Neji. Again, a dud. Her father would be mad at her for telling Neji. C) Sleep on the bleachers and show up the next morning at her new dorm. So far c sounded best.

By the time Hinata scrambled up the aluminum bleachers and sat down the tears run down her face. The pale eyed girl traveled by plane and car to get to this damn school to live with her boyfriend's, well ex-boyfriend's, damn brother and look where it got her. On the bleachers freezing her ass off. Of course her lady like nature made it harder to express these feelings.

Then it hit her, literatlly. A soccer ball hit the side of her head, causing her to fall gracefully to a step lower then the one she had been on a moment ago. Pain shot through her head as she groaned and tried to sit up.

"Omigod! Naruto look what you did to that girl. You idiot!" A loud smack was heard that rang out through the seemingly quiet field. Hinata looked around for the voices as she held the spot where she was hit, rubbing it softly.

A good thirty feet away, on the field, stood a blonde male with the most beautiful cerulean eyes Hinata had ever seen, a blonde female who was running up to the steps toward her, and a cold looking, red haired boy with black rimmed seafoam eyes that caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

The blonde girl now stood infront of her, her face contorted in worry. "Are you okay?!" Hinata nodded and smiled. "Hai, I've been hit harder." Now that wasn't a lie. Neji and Hanabi, being a soccer player as well, had missed the goal and hit her more then a few times. Never on purpose that is. "But your bleeding!" Hinata raised and eyebrow and cokced her head to the side. "I am?" The blonde girl nodded quickly and pointed to her lip. "Come with me!" It wasn't a question. She grabbed her hand and ran back to the two males in the field. "Gaara, fix her!"

Hinata laughed softly behind her hand, forgeting her troubles for the moment. "I'm okay, I just bit my lip." She shook her head and wiped the blood off with the back of her hand then sucked on her bottom lip. The blonde boy smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry 'bout that. I was aiming at Gaara, but I guess I missed." The group was silent for a moment as Gaara glared at the blonde boy.

"I haven't seen you around before. . . Are you the new girl everyone was talking about today?" The blonde girl asked, a little louder then needed. Hinata nodded and smiled politely. "Hai. I-I'm Hinata Hyuga." The blonde boy grinned ear to ear. "Then you know Neji! Come to think of it your eyes are a lot a like." The blonde girl glared at the boy and hit him on the back of his head. "Don't be rude! I'm Ino, and this idiot here is Naruto." Hinata smiled softly looked at the other guy with a small blush on her face. "Aww! Your so cute when you blush!" The two blondes attached themselfs around her in a group hug. "A-ano. . ."

"Oi, you two leave her alone." The two pouted and let go of her. Ino spoke up after a moment. "And the rude one over there is Gaara." Hinata giggled and looked at Ino, watching Gaara out of the corner her eye. "Well Hina-chan, how about we talk while the boys play their little game." And for the second time that night Hinata was dragged off.

- -

And so the headache began. Hinata learned more things about Ino then she knew about herself in ten minutes. She happily nodded her head, saying the right things at the right time. She had to admit though, she'd rather watch the two guys playing soccer then listen to the girl babble on.

"So Hina-chan," Ino began, using her new nickname. "where's your dorm?" Hinata smiled and rubbed her hands together to warm them up, it was just to cold to be outside. "Oh. . . 256." She watched Ino's eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, now knowing mabye she shouldn't have said anything. "Wait, wait, wait, wait. 256? As in Sasuke Uchiha's room?" Hinata nodded slowly, watching for sign's to runaway or cover herself. "No way!" Ino lept up and stood infront of Hinata with a dazzling smile. "Your so lucky! I'd die to get a room with him. But no, I got stuck with that big foreheaded(A/N: I don't know if thats a word. . .) wench." Ino growled and sat back down. "Never mind that. Why aren't you there with him?"

Hinata paused, thinking before she began to talk. "He had a guest. It was only polite that I leave." Ino smiled sadly and hugged the smiling Hyuga. "Aww. Your so sweet. After these guys finish I'll take you back okay?"

_'Think fast. Think fast. Think fast!'_

Hinata smiled sweetly and shook her head. "I have to go talk to Neji before I go back." Ino sighed and let go of her. "Okay Hina-chan." She smiled and stood up. "Well I'll see you tomarrow, 'kay?" Hinata nodded and waved to her as she went to the stairs. As soon as she was out of hearing distance she sighed and leaned back. _'That was to close.'_

Without hesitiation Hinata returned her headphones to their rightful place and flipped the switch.

- -

She was pretty. Gaara had to admit. Her eyes held in innocence that he had never seen, but unlike the other two he could see the unshed tears and the pure sadness that surrounded her. It confused him. If she was new, what had happened in the few hours she had been here?

Mabye that's the reason he stayed after the other two left, to watch her. And to his sad satifaction he was right. Hinata cried quietly as she listened to her music, constantly rubbing the offending tear drops away.

Kami it made him wonder what happened to girl. While his cold mask stayed in tact, his mind was in utter chaos. He couldn't stand it.

Gaara stood from the top of the bleachers and walked down to her, standing behind her. With a smirk he lifted her headphones away and watched her look up at him, sniffing softly as another crystal tear ran down her pale cheek.

Silence held thickly between them before Hinata broke it, her voice weak and frail. "G-Gaara-kun?" Gaara nodded and sat next to her. "Why are you crying?" He watched her nibble cutely on her lip. "I have a problem." He nodded, signaling her to continue. Hinata looked down at her hands and controled her tears. "My father sent me here to be with my fiance." Gaara cringed for some odd reason. "I had yet to meet him, so my father arranged my dorm room to be with Uchiha-san." He cringed again. Uchiha? Hinata looked up at Gaara just as another tear escaped down her cheek. "I don't want to marry Uchiha-san." Gaara watched her calm herself. "Gaara-kun, do you possibly know where Neji-nii-san's dorm is?" Gaara shook his head and stood up. "No. Come to my room tonight." Gaara said more then questioned. Hinata blushed brightly and smashed her fingers together.

"I couldn't possibly do tha-"

"Inless you want to watch Sasuke screw with some girl." Gaara interupted, crossing his arms and stifling a yawn. He heard a weak 'hai' come from Hinata and began walking down steps, followed by a shy Hyuga.

- -

Naruto was already asleep, quite loudly a matter-a-factly when the two reached Gaara's dorm room.

"Take the bed."

Hinata looked up at him and blinked. "Huh? Gaara-kun, I-I couldn't! It's y-you bed and I'm just a g-" He glared at her and that was the end of her babbling. He sat down on a love seat and watched Hinata take off her jacket and fold it neatly before laying down.

The room was silent for a more then an hour before Hinata whispered. "G-Gaara-kun?" Hinata sat up, his black sheets pooling around her pale body. Sure enough, Gaara was still awake, reading silently on the love seat. "Gaar-"

"What?"

She chewed on her bottom lip and looked at him though the darkness wondering vaugly how he could read in the blackness of the room. "A-Ano. . . I can't sleep." In the darkness she heard him close his book and stalk over to her. The bed dipped down as he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Hinata's face bloomed with a blush as he dragged her down next to him and pulled the sheet over them.

"Sleep." Gaara commanded. She nodded and rested her head on the pillow again.

It surprised her that this was the most relaxed she had felt since she had arrived at Kohana High. Even more surprising that she was curled up next to one of the most beauftiful male she had ever seen, even if he was a little cold.

And the most surprising thing was with him by her she finally felt safe enough to fall into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N**: Reviews make this author happy. Happy author means quicker updates.


	3. Of First Days and Kisses

**Disclaimer! Naruto charaters are not mine.**

**A/N**: Hello again! Was I missed? I guess it would be good to say I only update when I get FIVE new reviews. Sorry, but it's what I do. The more reviews the longer the updates, too. Though I will start the new chapters before then.

**choclatbandit** - Thank you very much. Sadly, this plot came to me while I was being lazy.

**Paranoia Stricken** - You have a point, but the only reason Gaara did that was to help her sleep. When my little cousin can't sleep I do that all the time. It helps people relax. I do see your point though.

**mysterygurl13 **- Sasuke is her fiance. It is a little more shown in this chapter. Itachi is her now ex-boyfriend. Sorry for the confusion.

**moonlightdemondancer** - Thank you:D

Warning: Sakura bashing.

**Heaven Ain't So Sweet**

_Of First Days and Kisses_

There are many ways to wake up the morning.

There's ever so common alarm clock awakening. Anger, frustration. It's typical to have a bad day when you are awaken by the screeching of the small electronical device.

Secondly, there's the family member awakening. When a sibling or parent wakes you up. Through the way they wake you determines your daily happiness.

Then, there's the last awakening. The dreaded late awakening. This happens to be the worst. It ruins you day, makes you feel miserable and look messy. Nothing is worse then this.

Well, not when you wake up next to a handsome, green-eyed male. Even if the two, and Naruto, were almost late for class, Hinata didn't care. First of all she wouldn't have to go back to her dorm tell later that day, and even better she had a little more ti-

"Oh Kami!"

Hinata sat up frantically and looked at the small digital clock above the door. Gaara stirred next to her before looking up at her, watching her face run through more emotions then humanly known. "Gaara-kun!" She turned to shake him only to fall silent as she stared into his eyes.

"I was suppost (sp?) to meet Neji-nii-san earlier." She watched him get out of bed and for the first time she noticed he was shirtless. Hinata had enough decency to look away and blush. "A-Ano. . . Do I have enough time to change?" She heard a rustling of clothing and nibbled on her lip a little harder. "Here." Clothing was thrown in lap, a white, long sleeved button-up shirt and a pair of black jeans. "Thank you!"

Hinata watched Gaara in silence as he changed, blushing brightly, before he smirked and walked out of the room. She then stood up and quickly changed.

The pants were a little to big, and she had to roll up the sleeves, but they'd do. Hinata put back on her sandals and left the room, unknowing of the nose-bleeding Naruto that just watched her quick change of cloths.

- -

Hinata hadn't expected Gaara to be waiting for her, but low and behold there he was in all his male glory. Arms crossed, leaned back against the wall. If she was more bold she would have kissed him, but that was not Hinata at all. And that is why she blushed. Stupid, stupid thoughts and stupid, stupid good looking boys!

"Gaara-kun. . . I need to get my schedule still. You go ahead and I'll see you later." Gaara surprised her again, he shook his head. "No. I'll go with you." He turned and began walking. Hinata snuck a peek at his door number, tattooing it in her mind, before she chased after him.

- -

She guessed it was easier to be with Gaara since he knew his way around. They had made it to the office in no time. But when they had entered the bell went off, scaring the hell out Hinata. Gaara, out of instinct, wrapped his arms around her. In other words, Hinata instantly fainted. Ten minutes later Hinata awoke in the nurses office, where they were escorted to the principals office by a curious Shizune.

And that was how they ended up with Principal Tsunade.

"So Gaara is going to show you around. No buts brat. She has most of her classes with you. Only diffrence is your last hour. I'll give you a pass for being late to your first hour." She smiled sickenly sweet and watched the two stand. "Nice choice in clothing as well Hinata-san." Hinata blushed in hurried out of the room, ignoring Gaara's smirk.

So the first day wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

- -

Gaara stopped infront of a loud door. "Hinata we need to talk." The pale girl stopped and turned, fidgeting absentmindly with the hem of the shirt. "O-okay."

He sighed and looked at her. "Sasuke is in a lot of my classes. Be careful. He's got a murderous fanclub." Hinata nodded and smiled. "Thank you Gaara-kun." They stood there a moment, Gaara lost in her innocence and Hinata lost in his eyes. "Ano. . . We should enter." He nodded and opened the door, letting her pass before him.

Hinata was scared, he could feel it, but she entered and nibbled on her lip, looking cute and innocent, just he way he liked her to be. The teacher stopped his talking and looked at the two, raising an eyebrow. "Gaara, and. . . . .?" Gaara nudged Hinata, snapping her out of her frightened daze. "H-H-Hinata Hyuga." Gaara smirked next to her.

"Well Hinata, welcome to Kohana High. I'm Iruka, your english teacher." Hinata nodded and shifted closer to Gaara. Iruka chuckled and looked around the classroom. "You can take a seat next to Ino. Gaara, to your seat." Hinata mentally smiled. She knew Ino. This might be easier then it looked. She cast a look at Gaara and walked to her new seat, trying her best to ignore the twenty plus teenagers watching her.

_'I feel like a freak-show!' _She sat down and sighed, looking at Ino who in turn smiled. "I swear I've seen those cloths somewhere Hina-chan. . . Where'd you get them?" Ino whispered, pretending to be writing what Iruka was saying. "Gaara." Hinata whispered in return.

Then it happened.

Ino shouted. "Those are Gaara's cloths?!" Hinata winced and looked down, feeling the stares and glares of the other students. "H-Hai. . ." She whispered, barely audible to the blonde next to her.

"Is there a problem back there?" Iruka asked, frowning at them. The two shook their heads at the same time and he continued.

Ino didn't drop the subject though. "Why are you wearing his cloths?" She looked at Hinata, who in turn, blushed. "Ano. . I'll tell you later." Ino nodded, pouting childishly, and now chose to listen to the teacher.

- -

Sasuke was not happy.

Late last night he turned on his cell-phone after Sakura had left. There was message from his father.

'Sasuke, Hizashi's daughter should be there soon. I need you to watch your manners. Your brother disappered and I need you to watch out for her incase he shows up. Remember, she is your fiance. Don't fuck this up.'

He was in trouble. This message had came around the time he had been with Sakura. He fucked up, plain and simple. At first he had hoped she came late and didn't hear anything. This proved to be false when he opened his door and two bags were found in the hallway. He knew she heard.

So he spent a long night deciding what to do.

It didn't help.

There was no excuse to what he did or what she heard. So he slipped into Iruka's classroom and sat down, yawning none the less.

Then the pink-haired monster herself ran up to him. "Sasuke-kun," He cringed, that voice was just plain annoying. "Last night was great. We should do it again." She leaned over his desk, attempting to show off her assets.

"Your annoying go away. Now." Sakura smiled and stood up. "You'll come crawling back to me one way or another Sasuke-kun." With that she walked out of the classroom, hips swaying.

- -

Hinata had a new problem. She wanted to see her fiance, but she couldn't ask just anyone. She could see it now.

_'Hi I'm a new student. Have you seen my fiance, Sasuke Uchiha?'_

She laughed bitterly in her head. No way in hell that was going to happen.

Hinata couldn't ask Ino. Nope, she had told the blonde that she was going to go back to her dorm after they left. She never went 'home' though. Damn. She'd just have to wait to talk to Gaara later.

Her lavender eyes looked around the room intell she saw the back of Gaara's head. She smiled to herself and began writing what she Iruka was saying. Unknowing of Sasuke's eyes watching her every movement.

- -

Her first four classes proved be dull. English, social studies, biology, chemistry.

All with Gaara.

All extremly boring. Well intell lunch that was.

Gaara took her to the cafeteria and bought his own lunch while Hinata herself bought a water bottle and nothing more. She silently looked around, searching for her cousin. And boy did she find him, well more like he found her.

Neji grabbed her arm and swung her around, ignoring Gaara's growls and glares. "Where were you this morning?" Hinata looked at anything but her cousin. "A-A-Ano. . . I was w-with Gaara-kun." She watched helplessly as her cousin's grib tightened and his scowl deepened. "Why?" His words came out in hisses now. "I-I woke up late and h-he showed me a-around nii-san." She whimpered, sending Neji back to reality. He let go and sighed. "Okay. How was your first classes?" She smiled and played with her water bottle. "Good. . . Neji-nii-san. . . Can I go sit with my friends?" Neji scowled again, but nodded and walked away, not before glaring at Gaara who happily glared back. Hinata rubbed her sore arm and turned back to Gaara. "Gomen Gaara-kun. Nii-san can be a little over-protective sometimes." She smiled and tried to open the bottle. "It just shows he loves me."

The bottle cap was stuck.

No matter how hard Hinata tried the damn thing would not open. As the two walked to a table outside Hinata struggled with it and Gaara watched with a smirk. Even as they sat down and listened to the group of people talk she struggled with it. Gaara couldn't take it. Infront of Naruto, Ino, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Choji the usal cold Gaara reached over, brushing his hands over Hinata's in the process, and took her water bottle from her. Without any trouble he snapped it open and took a drink then handed it to her. Hinata, clueless Hinata, took it with a smile and also took a drink.

The table went silent, intell Ino broke it. "AHHHHH!!! Hina-chan! You just kissed Gaara!" Hinata blinked, blushing softly. "H-How?" All Gaara did was smirk and continue to eat the food on his plate, ignoring the loud outburst and continuous screams of two blonde idiots. His seafoam eyes looked around the room, locking on Sasuke who glared at him. Simply, if looks could kill, he'd be six feet under by now. "Hinata-channnnn! How could you?" Hinata on the other hand, still didn't understand what they were talking about.

**A/N**: Ahahah! I love it. At first I disliked this chapter, but now I love it! Remember reviews make me smile.


End file.
